This invention relates to a clutch for a vehicle, and more particularly, the invention relates to a locator for retaining the levers within the clutch that are utilized to engage and disengage the clutch.
Manual clutches are utilized for many heavy duty vehicle applications. Actuation of a clutch pedal moves the clutch from an engaged position in which torque may be transmitted from an engine to a transmission to a disengaged position in which the gears of the transmission may be changed. The clutch pedal is connected to a sleeve and retainer in the clutch through a linkage. A plurality of levers, typically six, have ends that are supported in the retainer. An opposing end portion includes a fulcrum that is supported on a rotating clutch member, such as an adjusting ring. Movement of the sleeve and retainer through a clutch pedal moves the rotating clutch member to engage and disengage the clutch.
The end portion of the lever is typically supported on the clutch member by a slot in the lever which is supported on a protrusion or perch extending from a surface of the clutch member. During normal clutch operation, the lever may move axially relative to the rotating member due to wear and axial vibrations. As a result, the lever may become unseated from the clutch member thereby causing undesirable clutch operation such as an increase in histeresis. Furthermore, the clutch is subjected to rotational and centrifugal force which may shift the lever in a radial direction. A shift in the radial direction of the clutch by an amount as little as 0.5-2.0 millimeters may be significant enough to cause undesirable clutch operation by shifting the lever fulcrum to a new position. Shifting of the lever position during clutch operation is undesirable. Therefore, what is needed is a clutch lever locator to maintain a desired clutch position during normal clutch operation.